


Locker Room Talk

by kozikitty



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozikitty/pseuds/kozikitty
Summary: Prompt: Rin and Haru have secret fun in the pool or gym showers/locker room/stall (as teenagers). They don't want anyone else to catch them (option to have other characters in the distance or around the corner etc. so Rin and/or Haru look panicked, knowing they need to hurry but distracted by each other). Wearing swimming trunks, undressing or wearing nothing (I don't mind whether it's graphic or not). The situation could be implied and not happening yet or just starting (as long as it's obvious they're together in secret) or just finishing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kawaiiclare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiclare/gifts).



> My submission for the HaruRinHaru Christmas Exchange

Merry Christmas to Kawaiiclare!


End file.
